Care For Me
by Lishab26
Summary: Troy and Gabi meet in an orphanage but only briefly,as she gets adopted. 10 years later he sees her at the memorial for the people killed in a shooting and he sees her there. Will he talk to her or let her go again? Sorry Im Bad at writing reviews
1. Gabriella Montez

**Hey FF So this is my first story every. Read and review please. All types of criticism is welcomed. If you think it could be better the please tell e how i could improve my story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the idea.**

**Care For Me**

**Chapter 1: Gabriella Montez**

Gabriella Montez had always considered herself to be a pretty normal child with a pretty normal childhood. That was until her 11th birthday. She had asked her parents for a new bike for her birthday. Her dad promised her that he would get her a new bike, and he never broke his promises.

It was May 17, 2000, Gabriella's birthday, and her party was in full swing. It was almost time to open the gifts and Gabi noticed that her daddy was nowhere to be found. She went to find her mother to see if her dad had called. When she found her mother, her heart dropped into her stomach at the sight before her. Maria was on the floor in her bedroom curled into a ball. Scared out of her mind she ran to get her abuela.

"ABUELA! ABUELA! COME QUICK, SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH MOMMY!" a scared Gabi yelled to her grandmother, who was outside entertaining guests while Maria went to answer the telephone.

Anna, Maria's mother, came rushing to her daughter's side immediately thinking the worst. What she saw upon entering broke her heart. She flung her arms around Maria and tried everything she could to try to sooth her daughter.

As Maria started to calm down she started to mumble "Carlos". Anna slowly started to realize what she was saying and instructed Gabi to go back outside to the party and they would be out soon. Gabi was never one to disobey so she slow lifted herself from the floor and trudged outside to try and have as much fun as she could.

**With Maria and Anna**

"He…..He…He's Gone Mama" Maria stumbled out while still trying to catch her breath and calm down.

Confused Anna coaxed her daughter to calm down before trying again to speak. When she finally did get Maria calm she explained to her mother that Carlos had been in a horrible ten car pile-up on the highway caused by a man trying to elude the police and was killed on impact.

"How am I gonna tell my baby girl that she will never see her daddy again mama?" Maria questioned while still sobbing.

"I don't know Angel but we will figure something out." Anna responded. She really didn't really know how to console her daughter whit something like this happening, but she knew one thing: Gabriella couldn't see her mother in this state. She needed a little time alone. So she decided that it would be best if Gabriella came to stay with her for a few days just until she could get everything arranged and she wouldn't have to worry about anything else.

"How about I keep Brie for a week or so just so she doesn't have to see you breakdown and you don't have to worry about hurting her if you breakdown in front of her" Anna provided a temporary solution to the problem at hand.

"Gracias mama that would help me out a lot" Maria graciously replied back to her mother. She was so thankful that she had a mother who knew her and knew when she needed to be alone.

"That's no problem Angel," Anna replied while coming up with something that might work and make this situation a little bit easier for Gabi, "How about we tell Brie about this in little steps. Tonight we will tell her that Carlos was in an accident and tomorrow we will tell her that he didn't make it."

"That could work mama, but you Gabi is a very intelligent young lady. She will ask if she will be able to go see him or talk to him and when we tell her she can't she will know what is going on" Maria pointed out.

"Well then I suppose we should tell her all of this after her party" Anna plainly stated hating the fact that in just a few hours she would have watch her Brie's heart shatter into pieces .

Anna suggested that Maria get some rest and that she would wrap up the party in a few hours. Reluctantly, Maria agreed and watched her mother walk out of her room. She then peeled herself from the floor and went to her closet. She grabbed one of Carlos's button down shirts and slipped into it. She decided that she would lay down she curled up into a ball in the center of the bed that she used to share with her husband and clung to his scent as she cried herself into a much needed nap.

**With Gabriella at her party(Gabi's POV)**

As I slowly started to creep outside I began to wonder what my mom was mumbling before abuela told me to go back to the party. What could have been so bad that it would make mama just cry and lay in the middle of the floor? Why is daddy still not here yet? I wonder if…….

"Hey!!!" Gabriella yelled as she was stripped from her thoughts and shot in the face with water by none other than her pest of a neighbor Jon.

"Ha Ha I got you Gabi" Jon boasted while running in the other direction.

If it weren't for her mother he wouldn't be here. She told him that he wasn't invited to her party because all he does is pick with her. He got so mad because everyone in the neighborhood, even all of his friends, were going and he would be the only kid left out, that he went crying to my mom and she made me apologize to him and give him an invitation. I argued that every time he sees me all he does is pick on me and try to make me cry. For some reason she is convinced that he is some sort of angel because she said that he couldn't possibly be trying to make me cry, maybe he was trying to tell me that he liked me. EWWWWW. I get sick at the thought.

"BRIE," My abuela yelled across the lawn trying to get my attention.

I ran over to her and breathlessly I asked "Yes abuela."

"How would you like to spend a week with me?" She questioned.

I love my abuela. She takes care of me and mama when daddy is away on business or something like that. I also loved when she asked if I wanted to spend the night with her. That usually includes a lot of shopping, watching some movies, getting our nails and toes done, and all sorts of girly things.

"YES ABUELA I WOULD LIVE TO SPEND A WEEK WITH YOU!" I immediately responded without hesitation.

Shortly after the proposal from my abuela I started thing and putting pieces together. Mama was crying and currently not present so she thought something was wrong.

Puzzled by what her brain was slowly making putting together she asked her abuela, "Where is mama, abuela?"

Taken slightly back by what her grand-daughter just asked she quickly came up with a response." She is not feeling well so she is lying down"

"Is that why I am going to spend a week with you, because mommy is not feeling well?" I inquired.

"Si senorita" Anna calmly stated, glad that at least for right now the issue was put to rest.

**No one's POV**

As the evening carried on they played a few party games, cut the cake and opened the presents. Gabi had been distracted enough to not notice that her daddy has yet to walk through the door. As she finished getting her things packed for her getaway with her grandmother, she heard her name being called. She through the last few things in her bag and rushed into her mother's room where Maria and Anna were waiting patiently for her.

**Maria's POV**

As Gabi bounced into the room I began to wonder if my heart could take the reaction that Gabi will give once I tell her about Carlos. I pat a spot next to me on my bed and Gabi jumped in the bed and immediately hugged me, like she could tell I needed it.

"Mija, I need to tell you something very important about your father," Maria started.

She started to see realization in the face of her one and only. She could only imagine what she was thinking.

"Mama where is daddy? He never came for my party. Is he still at work? Is he coming home soon? I want to see him before I go with abuela for a week." Gabi stated starting to panic and fear the worse.

" Baby, I'm sorry, but daddy was in a horrible accident earlier when he was on his way from work." I managed to get out as I had started to cry again.

The response that I got from Gabi was very unexpected. First she just froze, the out of nowhere she let out this gut wrenching scream that broke what was left of my heart.

**2 Years Later(No one's POV)**

"Don't worry baby, "Maria said to her 13 year old daughter Gabriella, "We will be back just as soon as the ceremony is over."

Maria was a very successful partner at the law firm she worked at. Tonight she and Anna were going to a dinner to honor her. Gabi is not feeling well so she is staying home and trying to convince Maria or Anna to do the same. Seeing she would not win this battle , she gave up.

"Ok mama. Te Quiero ( I love you)." Gabriella replied as she gave in to her mother's pleading tone. Little did she know that would be the last time she saw her mother alive or hear her voice again.

Seeing the time, Maria rushed to finish getting ready so she could pick up Anna.

"Te Quiero tambien mi mija. (I love you too my daughter). I will see you as soon as it is over" Maria expressed to her only child.

**Later that night**

Gabi was awaken from her peaceful dream by banging on the door. She fell asleep on the couch waiting on her mother to come home so she could see how her night went. When she got up she quickly glanced at the clock on the wall and it read 2:07am. She wondered why her mother had not waken her. She brushed it off when the banging on the door started to get louder. She rushed to the door and yanked it open, ready to give whoever was on the other side of it hell for waking her up. When she saw two uniformed officers on at the door she got confused.

"Can we come in Ms. Montez, it is about your mother" One of the officers asked.

She stepped to the side and let the officers in, confused, she led them to the living room where only minutes before she was sleeping peacefully.

" Is my mother in any trouble, should I go get her. I'm pretty sure she is in her room still asleep" She asked wondering why they were there and her mother was upstairs sleep.

"Ms. Montez during the ceremony a disgruntled employee came in and went on a shooting rampage and shot everyone that was in attendance. Your mother and grandmother didn't make it, I'm sorry" the other officer said.

"NO YOU'RE LYING! MAMA IS IN HER BED ASLEEP AND ABUELA IS AT HOME!" she screamed.

She then took off running towards her mother's room only to find her bed empty and still made from earlier that day. Still in denial she picked up her cell phone and tried to call her. Suddenly one of the officers walked in holding her mother's cell phone and the clutch she took for the night. At that sight Gabi broke down as a feeling of Déjà vu was experienced. Just then she faintly heard the officer ask her if she had anyone she could call or stay with and that reminded her that everyone she had in this world had been stripped from it. Now she had no one, literally no one. Where would she stay? Who would she stay with? What would happen to her.

**weather you Love it, Like it, or Hate it please review**


	2. Troy Bolton

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **_

**Chapter 2: Troy Bolton**

Troy Bolton was considered the "Golden Child". He excelled in everything that he tried to do. He played on the basketball team at East Middle School and was guaranteed a spot on the team at East High. His dad was the one who encouraged him to try all sports and was ecstatic that his son chose basketball.

"So son," Jack Bolton stated to Troy who was outside playing basketball, "Are you ready to play for me next year?" Jack Bolton was not only Troy's father, but also the PE teacher at East High and the varsity basketball coach.

"Are you kidding dad, of course I'm ready. I have only been waiting for this since elementary school." Troy replied back to his father.

Truth be told, the main reason Troy wanted to play for the East High Wildcats is because his dad used to be a wildcat. He would have played in college and in the NBA but he was in a car crash and broke his leg. So instead of completely giving up one life and everything else, he changed his major to sports medicine with a minor in education and decided that he wanted to coach basketball for the rest of his life.

"Hey dad" Troy asked unsure if he should continue," Can I ask you a question?"

"You already have," Jack joked with Troy. Seeing the nervous look on his face let him know that Troy was uneasy about whatever it is that he wants to ask. Upon this realization Jack replies "What's up Troy."

"Well, I was wondering if I could skip the dinner at your office tonight and go to the school dance?" Troy asked his father. When he didn't receive an immediate reply he began to panic saying, "I mean, it's the last dance of the year and since this is my last year I thought that it would only be right to go, plus this girl asked me to be her date and…."

"Whoa! What!" Jack stumbles, cutting troy off. "You are actually going to the dance with someone! We have to tell your mom, she will be so excited!" Jack began to excitedly ramble, "LUCI, TROY HAS A DATE!"

Stunned by the display of excitement by his dad, Troy was planted on the basketball court. He was expecting his dad to give him a lecture about being there to support your family. In no way was he expecting his dad to be ecstatic about the dance. Troy was then brought back to reality by his mom, Luci, who charged at hi in excitement.

"Oh Troy," Luci exclaimed, "We have to get your hair cut…

"Mom I…" Troy tried, but Luci was in her own world.

"… and get a new suit…" Luci Continued.

"Mom we don't…" Troy tried again to get his mother's attention.

"… and buy the girl some flowers…" Luci said before Troy brought her back to the real world.

"MOM!" Troy yelled. Seeing that he has her attention, he continued, "We don't need to do all of that. It's just an 8th grade dance. It's not the prom."

Feeling embarrassed that she once again she went over-board she said, "I'm sorry Troy honey. It's just that I never get to get excited about something other than basketball."

"That's ok mom" Troy sympathized as he saw her face drop when he said not to do all that she wanted. "I don't think it would harm anyone if I brought her some flower and got a new suit, but the hair stays."

"Ok honey" Luci exclaimed.

**Right Before He Left For the Dance (Troy's POV)**

My mom and dad have already left for the dinner that is being held for one of mom's co-workers. Since my dad couldn't drive us to the dance, my mom rented me a limo for the night and dad gave me some extra money so I could take Alyssa to dinner before the dance. I have just a few more minutes until the limo gets here to pick me, so I double check and make sure I have everything I could possibly for the night.

_Knock! Knock_

I was under my bed looking for my wallet when the door sounded. I knew it could only be one person, the limo driver. "One Second!" I yelled in the direction of the front door. After spotting my wallet up by the headboard, I grabbed it and darted for the door excited to see what the night had in store for me and Lexxy (my date).

**No one's POV**

'_Wow! This limo is sweet!'_ Troy thought as he played with all of the buttons on the inside.

He started to get more and more nervous as they got closer to Lexxy's house. He started twiddling his thumbs in his lap after the nervousness sets in. Feeling like he had been sitting in the same spot for hours he was nervous but excited to finally get there.

Grabbing the flowers that Luci gave him for Lexxy, he sighed, "Guess this is it."

Taking a deep breath he knocks and waits for her to come to the door. He presented her with the flowers and escorted her to the car, after taking some pictures for her parents, of course.

The ride to the restaurant was awkwardly quiet. It was killing Troy. You would think with him being so popular that he would be able to talk to anyone whenever he wanted, but that is where you are wrong. Everyone thinks he will talk so they talk first and he just responds. Finally getting tired of the silence he decides to say something.

"So…umm….Thank you…. Ya know… for asking me to be your date." Troy stammered out, hoping that this would start some sort of conversation.

"Well every since they announced that the dance would be ladies choice, I was trying to think of the best way to ask you." Lexxy explained, trying to keep the conversation going. "Just so you know, you were always my first choice."Lexxy turned her head towards the window, in a failed attempt to hide her blush.

The ride from then on out was a lot more comfortable. They both had relaxed since the ice had been broken. Troy had scooted closer to Lexxy and she didn't mind. She had put her hand on top of his hand and started to caress it.

**At The Dance**

It was half way through the dance and Troy felt like he had just got there. He had danced with not only Lexxy but with all of his friends and a few new people. He had been dancing for a while and decided that it was time for a break. He walked over to the drink table and grabbed a cup of punch. He then decided that it was time to take a seat. So he started to look around to see if he could spot a table with someone he knew. He would have looked for an empty one but he already saw that there was not an empty one there. While thinking, he spotted Lexxy sitting down with some of her friends.

He made his way over to the table and sat down next to Lexxy and casually flashed a smile. Just then a whole group of boys started to walk towards the table. The air at the table became tense. Troy stood to greet his friends. Lexxy's eyes then became furious.

The boys Troy was talking to were the same boys that pick on her and her friends on a daily. But why has she never seen Troy with them before. The more she looked at them, the more her image of "The Golden Boy" Troy became distorted. Suddenly, she didn't want to dance, she didn't want to chill out with her friends. All she wanted to do was get away from Troy and fast.

"Troy," Lexxy said when he returned from talking with some of his friends, "I don't feel so well, is it ok with you if we leave early?"

"Sure Lexxy, but what's wrong?" Troy asked, genuinely concerned.

"Oh… um… well… my… my stomach hurts," she said, having t come up with something off the top of her head. Clearly she didn't think this whole leaving early thing through.

"Um…ok. Just let me tell my friends I'm leaving."Troy stated, clearly confused. With that he was off.

Lexxy couldn't blame Troy for rushing off like he did. If she was put in the same situation, she is sure she would have reacted the same way. She didn't know what to think of Troy. How could he hang around those bullies? Didn't he know that they made her life a living hell every school day?

The actuality of it all was that Troy didn't know. He only knew those boys because they were a part o the basketball team. His dad had always had a bad feeling about those boys. He told him that they gave off bad vibe and the only thing he was to do with those boys is play ball. That is all he did with them, aside from the casual friendly conversation.

**Back In the Limo**

"Now that we are by ourselves, do you want to tell me what is really wrong?" Troy asked feeling as if he had done something wrong.

"I told you already, my stomach hurts" Lexxy answered.

Troy gave up on getting her to tell him what was wrong. Meanwhile, she was starring out of the window, remembering all the bad things that had been done to her. A silent tear fell as she imagined what her punishment for Monday would be. That tear did not go unnoticed by Troy. Hoping that she would not freak out on him, he engulfed into a strong tight hold and she let out all the pined up pain that she had been holding in for the last three years.

"Is it too late to tell you what is really wrong with me?" Lexxy asked after calming down.

"I'm all ears." Troy encouraged.

"Well those guys that came over to our table' she paused trying to think of the best way to tell him about his friends. Then she thought, what if they aren't his friends. So she asked 'Are they your friends?"

"Well… I play basketball with them, but to call them my friends I would say no." Troy answered, completely confused about why she was asking this.

Caught off guard by his answer, she suddenly found it easy to talk to him. "Well, those guys have made my life a living hell since my 6th grade year. I don't know what I ever did wrong, but since I started here they have either picked on me, beat me up, make me do their homework, or any combination of the three." She stated.

Troy was flabbergasted at the information that he just received. He tried but failed in finding anything to say. What guy would physically and mentally harm a girl and for what, to make yourself feel big. They were all cowards in his book. His dad had been right to tell him not to hang out with them.

"When I saw you talking to them, I assumed that you were just like them. But I did wonder why I never saw you hanging with them before." She finished, feeling an elephant load off her shoulders.

"I am nothing like that. I am a pretty nice person, if I say so myself." Troy boasted, eliciting a giggle from Lexxy.

"Well I am so glad that I don't have to deal with them ever again after graduation." Lexxy stated as she relaxed against Troy.

"What do you mean? Aren't you going to East High?" Troy asked.

"No. I am moving to Paris to study at an Arts School." She stated as if it was nothing.

Slightly disappointed that she was leaving he sighed. Just then he realized that they were outside of her house. The driver came around and opened the door so Troy could escort her to the door. They ended the night with a simple kiss on the cheek. Troy went back to the limo and climbed inside. Looking at his watch, he thought it was too early for his parents to be home so he would shower and call it a night early. After he was dropped off he did just that.

**Later That Night**

Troy was asleep in his bed, when she was jolted awake by a loud bang. At first he thought that someone was in the house until the sound repeated. He then realized that someone was at the door. He peeled himself from the comfort of his bed to see what was so important.

"Oh this so better be worth waking from that dream." Troy mumbled to himself as he made his way down the stairs to the front door. He opened the door and quickly changed his attitude. He was snapped back to reality when one of the officers asked if he was Troy Bolton.

"Yes I am. May I ask what this is about." Troy asked just as he noticed that there was no car in the driveway.

"Yes sir. May we come in please." The officers asked politely.

"Oh please, right this way."Troy stated completely forgetting his manners. He lead the officers to the living room and they all took a seat.

"Well Troy we would like to first apologize for waking you so early. But we are here about your parents." One officer said breaking the uncomfortable silence. Seeing that Troy could not find words he continued, "There was an upset employee that came to the dinner tonight. He went on a rampage and shot everyone in attendance. I'm sorry to say that he prevented us from getting to anyone. Your parents did not make it."

Stunned at what he just heard Troy sat there in shock. As his brain processed the information that it was just fed, he then realized just what it was that the officer said. He said _'your parents did not make it'_. Just like that with no emotion, no sympathy. But as angry as he was he could not blame the officer, it was his job.

Mustering up all the strength he could as he was trying to stay strong, he asked, "What happened to the man?"

"He shot himself after he was sure that everyone was dead. I'm sorry to be so blunt, but I find that it is easier to just say it than just beat around the bush." The officer explained.

"Well officer, " Troy began to wonder, "I have no one else. What will happen to me?"

The officers started to talk amongst themselves and finally came up with a solution. "Well for tonight we can find a unit to watch your house so you can sleep here as it is already 2:30 in the morning. Then tomorrow we will take you to family and children unit and they will explain from there."

Pleased that he would at least get one more guaranteed night in his house. He thanked the officers and they proceeded to find him a squad car. After they were gone and the squad car was placed right outside his house. He put on the alarm feeling a pang in his heart because he knew his parents were not coming home so there was no point in leaving it off.

As he was walking up to his bedroom he began thinking about what he said as he was walking down the stairs. He then thought '_this was so worth it… I think,'_ feeling himself break down just a little bit more. He made it up to his room and closed the door. He immediately climbed back into his bed and let go. Right there in his bed is where he began his mourning.

**I'm sorry this chapter took so long, I had planned to have it posted before tuesday because I knew that I would do nothing on tuesday because that was my birthday. But anyway, in this chapter I hope that it covered a lot of background with Troy. Remember Lexxy because she will be reappearing later on in the story. Hope you liked it, but even if you didn't please review.**


End file.
